


No Regrets

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Attempted Lifestyle Changes, Cooking, Gen, Sneaking Around With Food, lifestyle changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: After receiving the results of his physical, with Sam’s encouragement, Dean attempts to change his eating habits. Dean tries, he really tries . . .
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).



> Written for the 9th Annual SPN_BigPretzel Spring Fic Exchange  
> Recipient: dizzojay  
> Beta: jerzcaligrl  
> Artist: emmatheslayer
> 
> Based on the prompt: Sam's talked Dean into getting a physical exam carried out. Dean's really not happy with the outcome and the recommended lifestyle changes. But he tries ... sort of.
> 
> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.

Stomping into the kitchen, Dean slammed down the pharmacy bag he had been carrying. Turning his green eyes on his younger brother, he gave Sam a murderous glare. “I hope you’re happy,” he spat out. 

Looking up from his laptop, Sam gave Dean a confused look. “What?” Sam questioned, as his hazel eyes met Dean’s death stare. “Happy? Happy about what?”

Pointing an index finger at Sam, Dean started ranting. “There was nothing wrong with me. I felt fine, but no, you wouldn't leave it alone! It was your idea for me to go see a doctor. It was your idea for me to get a physical since I’m over forty. Like that’s over the hill. You harped on me until I gave in.” He pushed the bag toward Sam. “Look, just look at what that quack wants me to take. Cholesterol medication!” He watched as Sam started to make a comment, but he didn't give him a chance as he continued on with his barrage of words. “Oh, and it gets better. Apparently, there’s an entire list of foods I have to avoid. The list has a lot of what I eat on it! No bacon double cheeseburgers, no French fries, no onion rings, and no pie! And, I have to cut back on my alcohol consumption and coffee. This is all your fault. I hate you!” Dean sneered at Sam before turning on his heels and stalking out of the room in favor of making his way to his bedroom, muttering how he shouldn’t have listened to Sam as he slammed his door closed.

Hearing the echo of Dean’s door being slammed shut had Sam wincing. Shaking his head, he reached for the abandoned bag, pulled out the contents to look at the prescribed medication, and the list of foods Dean was encouraged to avoid. His eyes widened as he read it and then he let out a whistle, understanding why Dean was so upset. Dean hadn’t been exaggerating, most of what he consumed was listed as either food to avoid, or to eat only in moderation. Donuts, bacon, red meat, fatty condiments, pie, sugar, coffee, and alcohol were among the top no-nos. This wasn’t what he had expected when he had made the suggestion that Dean see a doctor and get a very overdue physical. This definitely wasn’t good, not for Dean and certainly not for him, but obviously there had been a reason for the doctor to suggest the changes to Dean’s diet and prescribe him the cholesterol medication. Maybe it was time for Dean to start a healthy lifestyle. He just needed to help coax Dean along. How hard could it be?

Still angry, Dean tossed himself down on his bed, pillowed his head on his arms, crossed his ankles, and stared up at the ceiling. How was he supposed to survive on rabbit food? He knew Sam was just loving this twist of events. He had to admit, aside from his cholesterol count and change to his diet, the doctor did find him in good health. He just wasn’t happy about having to give up the food he loved. And, the doctor did suggest he start a workout routine. Yeah, right, like he was going to join Sam in running. He wasn’t interested in becoming the next Lance Armstrong. But maybe he could lift a few weights, it would be kind of awesome to see the women remark on his muscular arms when he flexed them. He’d just have to figure out how he could do that without Sam catching him. 

After reading everything, Sam pushed himself away from the table, got up, and walked into the kitchen with the idea of creating something tasty for dinner in order to show Dean eating healthy wasn’t all about eating “rabbit food” as Dean called it. He rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out chicken breasts, frozen cauliflower to use in place of mashed potatoes, and peas. He hoped Dean would not only enjoy the meal he created but realize that eating a healthy, low-carb diet wasn’t the end of the world. 

An hour later Sam had dinner nearly finished as he knocked on Dean's bedroom door. “Dean,” he called out, waiting for Dean to acknowledge him, hoping it wasn't going to be another round of Dean yelling at him when he did.

“What?” Dean growled out as he pulled his door open. He gave Sam another deadly look as he stood in the doorway.

Seeing the look in Dean's eyes, Sam visibly swallowed, displaying his unease. “Dinner . . . dinner’s just about ready.” Not waiting for Dean to respond, he turned and retreated to the safety of the kitchen. He figured if Dean was hungry, he'd show himself. As he grabbed a plate for himself, he heard Dean shuffling into the kitchen and grabbed another plate. He looked up to see Dean casting a dubious eye in his direction.

Stepping into the kitchen, Dean sniffed the air. Whatever Sam had made at least smelled good. The growling of his stomach seemed to agree. “What is it?” he questioned as he sat down, looking critically at the plate Sam had placed in front of him. It definitely wasn't a burger with fries like he had hoped.

“Chicken.” Sam saw the look on Dean's face, how his lip was curling up in disgust. “Just try it before you criticize,” Sam huffed in annoyance.

Picking up his fork, Dean tucked into his dinner, eating the first few bites in silence. Halfway through his meal, he looked up at Sam. “When did you learn to cook?”

Sam shot Dean bitchface number seven, the one displaying his growing annoyance with his brother and lacking the ability to find humor in the situation at hand, “Very funny. If you don't like it, I can toss it out.” He reached over, ready to grab Dean's plate, only to hear him protesting.

Grabbing his plate, Dean pulled it out of Sam's reach. “It's okay.” He saw the scowl on Sam's face and found himself backpedaling. “It's good, thanks Sam,” he admitted as he finished what was on his plate. “Good to know I can still have mashed potatoes, even if I had to eat chicken and peas.”

Sam tossed his head back and laughed. 

“What?”

“Not potatoes. That was actually cauliflower.”

“And you had to ruin it,” Dean groused.

“Oh, come on. You ate everything on your plate. You even enjoyed it,” Sam pointed out.

“Only because I was starving, and stress eating,” Dean shot back.

“Right. Just admit it, Dean, dinner was good and you can survive on something other than burgers and beer.” Sam sat back in his chair, watching Dean as he tried to figure out a response. Not giving Dean a chance, he continued speaking, “Besides, the diet the doctor outlined didn't completely rule out all your favorite foods, you just have to learn how to eat them in moderation.”

Sitting back in his chair, Dean crossed his arms over his chest and grunted in response. He wasn’t ready to concede to Sam and admit that he might be right.

“Before you know it, you won't even miss all that fatty food,” Sam assured Dean as he stood up, grabbed their plates, and walked over to the sink. “Oh, by the way, while you were sulking, I took the opportunity to clean out the kitchen from everything on the list. Think of it as a fresh start.”

“I officially hate you,” Dean decreed before stomping out of the kitchen, choosing to ignore Sam as he called after him, “It's for your own good, and you'll thank me for it later.” He seriously doubted either of those things were true.

Despite his resistance at first, Dean began following the diet and working out, when Sam wasn't around. He kept quiet about his workout, not wanting to give Sam the satisfaction of knowing what he had been up to. He had to admit if only to himself that he felt better, but he still missed his burgers and beers. So much so that he used a golden opportunity to fulfill his craving.

Sam wandered down the hall to Dean's room. Finding the door open, he stood in the doorway, casually leaning his tall frame against the door jam. “Hey, I'm gonna head out for a few hours. I have to pick up a few books in the next town over. Do you need me to pick anything up for you?”

Dean raised his eyes from the TV to regard Sam. “Nah, I'm good. There's a ‘Dr. Sexy M. D.’ marathon on.”

Sam laughed and shook his head at his older brother. “Really? That's what you're gonna do with your time? You're gonna watch reruns of that horrible show?”

“Beats whatever you have planned, nerd,” Dean huffed out.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean as he pushed himself away from the door jam. “There's a cauliflower crusted pizza in the freezer if you get hungry.” He watched as Dean gave him a thumbs up before disappearing down the hall and making his way to the garage where he grabbed the keys to the pickup truck he usually drove when he set out on his own. 

A smile came to Dean's lips. Sam was going to be gone for a few hours. That gave him some time to himself. And time to order himself what he had been craving. Sam wouldn't be here to chastise him, so what Sam didn't know wouldn't come back to bite Dean in the ass. Pushing himself off his bed, he walked into the bathroom to take a shower before he placed an order for the burger he had been dreaming about. 

An hour later, Dean was driving down the highway on his way to his favorite diner in order to pick up the takeout he had ordered for himself. He stopped at a convenience store to grab a six-pack of beer to go along with his forbidden meal. Today, he was throwing moderation  _ and _ his low-carb diet out the window. He was practically salivating at the thought of sinking his teeth into the burger. 

Dean was nearly shaking as he carefully pulled the takeout container that his food had come in out of the bag. Looking at the burger, he smiled at it. “Don't worry beautiful, you won't be in there for long.” Leaving two beers on the table, he placed the others in the refrigerator and grabbed a plate, wanting to do this meal justice. He smiled down at his plate before grabbing one of the beer bottles and draining it. He smacked his lips as he opened the other bottle and prepared to eat himself into carb heaven. “Oh, baby, you have no idea how much I've missed you,” he cooed to his burger as he picked it up, raising it to his mouth. The sound of Sam yelling his name stopped him from taking a bite of that mouthwatering burger.

“Dean!” Sam said sharply as he looked at the sight before him; Dean holding a greasy double bacon cheeseburger up to his lips, ready to take a bite. On his plate was a pile of French fries and onion rings and next to that were two beer bottles, one was clearly empty and the other on its way to being drained.

“What? Sam, a man can't live on rabbit food alone!” Dean yelled before taking a huge bite of his burger. He moaned around the food in his mouth as his eyes slipped closed, savoring the forbidden food. 

“Dean, I can't believe you. All your hard work . . .”

“Sam, right now I don't care. Go away and let me eat this in peace.”

“You mean your heart attack on a plate?”

“Whatever, Sam. Right now, if this is what kills me, I'll die a happy man,” Dean assured his brother as he shoved several French fries along with an onion ring into his mouth.

“You're going to regret this,” Sam called over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. He had no interest in watching Dean kill himself by eating what was on his plate.

“I highly doubt I'll regret eating this,” Dean yelled back before picking up his burger and taking another bite. No, he definitely had no regrets, he mused as he stuffed the last of his burger into his mouth. He had no regrets at all.


End file.
